Love Detention
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Yami and Yugi find themselves in detention after a strange series of events much to their friends’ amusements and embarrassment. Yugi learns there is more to the school jock then a pretty face everyone one seems to want to have for their own.
1. Chapter 1

***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: I have this idea for a while of a valentine's fic. I know I did a Puppy detention fic but what about Yugi and Yami's turn for it. I hope everyone **

**Don't own Yugioh or I'll ever will despite dreaming of it.**

***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary- Yami and Yugi find themselves in detention after a strange series of events much to their friends' amusements and embarrassment. Yugi learns there is more to the school jock then a pretty face everyone one seems to want to have for their own.

* * *

Love Detention

Sitting in the desk on a boring school day, Yami place his head in his hands. He could hear one of his many admirers chatting to him about the possibility of a date. He groans gazing at Anzu wondering when she stops seeing him as a friend to something more. Thing is he doesn't like her that way. Not many people know he prefers guys to girls most of the time.

He yawns softly waiting for the bell to ring. He glances at the side of the classroom to see his old friends with his hikari laughing about something. He use to be close to them but once receiving his own body things change. He found he's good in sports and became the schools playboy and jock. He prefers the position of King of games instead of Domino High's Playboy Jock.

He stretches feeling the link between him and Yugi flash to life for the first time in three months. Yami's breathe catches in his chest as a feeling of ghost hands trials down his chest. He shivers glancing discreetly at Yugi to see that cute smirk on his lips. He holds the squeak sound as the ghost hand slips under his pants. He could see the smirk widen more as the hand wraps around his now harden length touching with purpose driving the teen up the wall.

He blushes seeing the raw desire look in those normally sweet amethyst eyes of his hikari. He couldn't quite figure out as of late when it comes to Yugi. He's either hot or cold with him. There are times his sweet aibou acts cold reminds him no other then Seto Kaiba himself. That comparison freaks Yami out more then he's willing to admit. He jumps out of his skin when the bell rings as a husky voice speaks in his mind.

_/There is more where that came from Atemu. /_

He heard the whisper of the seductive promise of the other. Yami knew he's in for a full day of trouble. He'll have to see if he's able to walk anywhere in the end. He understood Yugi issue a game he plans to win. Yami groans softly feeling the effects of the ghostly hands have on him. That wasn't even the real hands yet either!

He waits as the bell rings for the rest of the students to leave. He stiffly gets up walking gingerly out the door wondering what he done. He's not going to the lunch room with his obvious arousal showing. He rushes to the restroom glad to see it's empty. He checks most of the stalls to see them lock and a pain groan escapes. He heads into the large stall not seeing a pair of amethyst orbs watching with hunger.

Yugi watches Yami unzip his pants then pushing them down with his boxers leaving the beautiful sight. Yami shivers feeling the cool sensation around him. He didn't expect to fell a pair hands on his harden length letting a soft moan. He leans into the warm body behind him submitting when a familiar chuckles filters his ears.

"Who know that you are submissive Yami?"

His ruby eyes widen in shock to see Yugi behind him smirking while pushing him back to the wall. The hikari's hands trial over the clothed chest wanting to torture his yami before the feast later. He bends on one knee taking in the aching flesh in his mouth nipping softly. He could feel his darkness is close. 'With a few experience strokes will bring him to release.' Yugi muse darkly feeling the pleasure boiling through the mind link they share. He pushes all the lust and desires for the dark half getting a moan and trembles as a response. Yami moans feeling the skill flicks of that tongue slowly becoming his undoing. He felt a finger at his opening getting him to shift uncomfortable at the feeling of it. His hips buck suddenly feeling the finger brush over a bundle of nerve getting a soft scream. Yugi smirks around Yami and chuckles brushing near the same spot getting the older boy to let out a ragged yell coming in his mouth.

He licks his lips whispering huskily before taking the older boy's lips. "Taste sweet as honey Yami and I'm looking forward to my prize."

Yami blushes darkly as Yugi kisses him then pulls away. He lets a moan of protest feeling the hands weave in his hair in the back of his neck.

A soft smirk on the smaller teen's lips whispering more softly, "Till later Yami."

He walks out of the stall as if nothing happen leaving the other stump in his spot. Yugi won this round fair and square though he hopes to gain a couple of pointes in the next challenge. He pulls his boxers and pants up blushing wondering what happen to his innocent hikari.

This is a side he wasn't quite expecting or the feeling of pleasure to have Yugi in control is sexy. He shakes his head keeping his mind blank much as possible without thinking of the two incidents so far. He sighs wondering how he'll do it during his next class which happens to be P.E

* * *

The blond teen smirks at the other yami in a minor staring contest. The others watch closely trying to figure out what's going on. Joey knew exactly what happen in the restroom as it is and told Marik and Bakura getting them to laugh their assess off. His brown eyes move away from the lavender ones as Yugi walks to the table looking smug.

Bakura couldn't resist asking as Yami walks a couple feet behind Yugi. "Had fun with your prince?"

Yugi smirks at the thief enjoying the shock looks on everyone's faces expect for Joey, rest of yamis and hikaris. "I did enjoy my time thanks for asking."

Yami blushes sitting down as Marik and Bakura laughs evilly teasing him every so often with minor jabs. He glances suspiciously at Yugi who chats with Ryou about something. He felt the warm hand skim on his thigh barely stopping and cup him through the jean material. The older teen almost moans out feeling the hand gently squeeze and the urge to arch into the touch. He glances discreetly around the table hoping someone didn't notice what's going on.

The damn hand unzips the zipper teasing the harden cock as the bulge strains against its cage. The former spirit of the puzzle gulps back a yelp as the fingers strokes and teases him. He couldn't contact his devilish hikari at all feeling weak and light-headed at his touch. He's a sucker and having a hard time not to move at all.

He leans over to Yugi pretending to ask a question mewling out softly, "Hikari what are you doing?"

Yugi didn't bother to answer at all and continues to tease the older teen a bit more. He pulls his hands away just as the bell rings and zips up his Yami's pants with a smirk. Yami groans trying to walk without someone realize something isn't right. He rushes to the locker room as fast he could not look forward to swim. The feel of the hot sun on his skin be nice but other then that nothing expect to look at his hikari. He shivers as the image of him lying on the ground moaning out as Yugi takes him in the showers in the locker showers. His slight arousal hardens a bit and twitches in demanding manner.

* * *

He slips into the amber color swim trunks that was a gift from Ryou and Malik. One of the things when it comes time for swimming the locker room seems empty since most of the guys try to peek in at the girls getting a smile forms at the thought only to falter at the familiar voices of the hikaris, Joey, and the other two yamis. 'Of all people to be here' Yami thought quickly while walking out of the locker room quickly.

He let a sigh of relief seeing it's the outside pool they are going to be using. He suppresses a shiver at the idea of seeing Yugi's pale skin shine with the water rolling off him. His mouth waters at the sight as a soft moan turns to a grunt. He's going to have to stop thinking like this or there be consequences for it later.

He watches some of the students outside swim around waiting for class to begin. Yami settles for slipping in feeling the cool waters and the hot sun on his skin remembering his time in Ancient Egypt He barely pay attention as the loud chatter of his fellow classmates jump in the pool barely hearing the teacher announcing it's a free day.

'He must have finally gotten laid by the science teacher,' Yami muse slightly as Yugi splashes him in the face. He returns the action laughing for the first time and happy to have Yugi. He heard the others behind him and found himself rise over Joey's head and Bakura's before thrown a small distance.

He swims to the surface glaring playfully at his friends happy to have them when one of his many admirers begins to grab at him causing him to swim around the pool. His face darkens hearing everyone of his friends laugh especially Yugi. He knew they enjoy the show but it's usually funny when he gets chase around.

Yugi grins hearing the bell ring and slips in the locker room quickly. He has a perfect plan to get Yami into detention. He waits till Yami comes in pulling off his swim Trunks to take a quick shower before the next class begins. Yugi grabs the wet trunks along with all of his darker halves clothes from the locker then changes himself. He walks out of the room smirking and humming a tune. He shivers at the thought of the older boy going to cry out under him. All he has to do know is kill time and he'll complete his part of the plan before the school day ends.

* * *

Yami wraps the school towel around his waist heading to his locker to find his clothes gone. All is left his shoes and backpack. Not even the school jacket his there. His pales wondering what he's going to do since there are two classes left till school ends.

"Everyone better leave the gym in four minutes or detention for those who stay." The gym instructor calls out.

Yami groans trying to figure out who is the mastermind behind this. If it was Bakura he's going to kill the other faster then he could say "baka Pharaoh." He waits till the last student walks out of the locker room before slipping out. He grumbles wanting his clothes and gets his revenge on who ever done it. He didn't see the amethyst orbs watching him from a corner or the hand that pulls off the towel from those beautiful hips. Yami felt a cool breeze around him thinking the wind or cooler kick on. He had to find somewhere to hide or something before being caught by one of the teachers or someone. He starts to curse his luck when his least favorite teacher calls out.

"Mr. Sennen, Detention for walking around these halls with no clothes in."

Yami glances down blushing to find the towel around his waist gone. He couldn't say a words as the older man drags him off to the principal office. It's not his fault his clothes are missing. Of all days to get a detention has to be on Valentines Day. He could hear his friends laughing their heads off. To make matters worse for him he glances to one side to see Yugi giving him a heated look causing his knees to weaken and get arouse at the look.

"Of all times this has to happen to has to be real and not a fucking dream." He moans not bother to stop at all in his trek to the office.

* * *

**Arashi: Alright the first chapter of a total of I believe it's to be a three-shot. No more innocent Yugi which seems cute. Hope everyone will enjoy this fic. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: Gah…had the darn fic done but forgot to post it. I also had many things going on and really thought I posted this chapter. Sorry about that *grins* Here is the last chapter of Love Detention.**

**Do not own Yugioh or I will ever despite dreaming of it.**

***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary- Yami and Yugi find themselves in detention after a strange series of events much to their friends' amusements and embarrassment. Yugi learns there is more to the school jock then a pretty face everyone one seems to want to have for their own.

* * *

Love Detention

Chapter 2

"_Mr. Sennen, Detention for walking around these halls with no clothes in."Yami glances down blushing to find the towel around his waist gone. He could not say a words as the older man drags him off to the principal office. It is not his fault his clothes are missing and of all days to get a detention has to be on Valentines Day. He could hear his friends laughing their heads off. To make matters worse for him he glances to one side to see Yugi giving him a heated look causing his knees to weaken and get arouse at the look._

"_Of all times this has to happen to has to be real and not a fucking dream." He moans not bother to stop at all in his trek to the office. _

_

* * *

_

Yugi hums under his breath careful not to make his presence notice as the principal scolds Yami. He licks his lips in delight staring at his prize. All he has to do is pull his half of the plan through to join in. He holds a soft chuckle slipping off to the nearest Fire alarm next to the boys' restroom. With a smirk, he tugs the alarm slipping inside just as students panic and rush out. Yami whimpers seeing the principal not moving calling the fire department it is a hoax. His crimson eyes widen as the door open to have Yugi being shove in the office. He could see some of the manipulative look along with desire in his amethyst orbs. He could feel the heat heading to his groin as Yugi gets question. He nearly moans as Yugi pleads he did not pull the alarm.

The man felt his eyes twitch taking in both boys growling out, "Detention in Room 302 after school and no more funny business."

Yugi pouts sadly while on the inside he cackles with glee. A perfect way to have his mou hitori no boku gets Yugi's lips to twitch a bit. He glance at the clock calculating just fifteen minutes until school is out then his feast can begin. The need to taste the sweet juices once more gets his mouth to water. He clear his mind as both the teacher and principal leaves the office. He has to clear minded to have his way with Yami.

He closes his eyes in thought just thinking of nothing in particular. The sound of Yami shifting on the chair seems to be soothing as Yugi falls into a light doze. He imagines all the soft tortures he is going to give Yami. He enjoys knowing he does not have to get rid of the unnecessary clothes out of the way from his fun.

* * *

Yami found himself watching the teen besides him doze in the chair. The lashes lying on the soft pale skin send shivers down his spine. The firm mouth barely open gets his heart to beat faster. He wishes to scoot over, snuggle against Yugi feeling the smaller teen's arms around him, and protect him from the harsh world. Yugi look more innocent when he is sleeping then awake. Yami shakes his head debating to kiss his dark prince's lips. He shrugs brushing his lips against Yugi.

Yugi smirks return the kiss with hunger while wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. He opens his eyes glowing with mischief and desire enjoying the blush forming on his darkness face. He settles Yami on his lap pulling away to gaze at the ruby eyes. Yami's eyes remain confuse only to widen feeling Yugi's hands trial down his arms then sides. He moans wriggling on his aibou's lap. Yugi smirks nibbling at the lightly tan neck enjoying the responses of the ex-pharaoh. He could easily take Yami right now but it is not worth the short time they have at all since anyone can enter through the door. His hands trail down more to the point in between Yami's thighs.

Yami gasp aloud feeling the hand stroke him to the point the felt iron hard and unable to move at all. He bites his lip to keep him from screaming in ecstasy. How in the world did Yugi got so good at hand jobs? He bucks his hip in the pumping rhythm Yugi set up while he takes Yami's lips once more dominating the kiss. The door opens separating the two from their make out session.

The principal trying not to blush at all growls out. "Leave my office this instant and do remember this isn't a love hotel!"

Yugi stands up whispering in Yami's ear. "Warp your legs around me, mou hitori no boku."

Yami wrap his legs hiding his face in Yugi's neck breathing in his hikari's scent as he takes him to the room where they detention is going to take place. He moans soflty feeling Yugi tighten his hold on him and push himself closer to the warm body. Yugi growls possessively in Yami's ear kicking the door open happy to find it empty with a message on the white board.

"Detention is cancelled for today."

Yugi chuckles darkly rushing over to the teacher's desk placing Yami on top of it. He takes off his jacket and shirt and pants in a rush. Yami eager to have his hikari takes over taking Yugi's pants off along with the boxers he is wearing. To show his gratitude he takes Yugi in his mouth licking the harden length enjoying each tremble going through Yugi's body.

"Yami" He growls out huskily throwing back his head with a groan. Shaking his head to think more clearly, he gets Yami to sit on the desk again. He smirks nuzzling his dark half's neck licking the hickey he left there. He holds back not wanting to enter his yami as of yet staring into the ruby orbs, he loves dearly.

Yami whispers to his aibou the first time out loud. "I love you Aibou."

"Love you too mou hitori no boku." He answers softly.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Anzu heard someone moaning out in the detention room. Her eyes narrow trying to think who the people are in trouble but none came to her mind. Her mouth drops open with loud cries that send chills down her spine.

"Harder and faster, Aibou!"

"I would if you weren't so damn fucking tight!"

She could have sworn those voices are Yami and Yugi's. She shakes her head at the thought. There is no way Yami and Yugi are dating at all. It would be something weird and could not see the chemistry between them at all. More cries of pleasure reaches her eyes from her Yami. She is going to have her questions answer as soon she sees the two of them. Slamming the door open Anzu's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates at the sight before her. Yugi taking Yami on the teacher desk. Yami's eyes glaze over with love and pleasure. Moans and mewls answer by grunts fills the room.

She squeaks out, as the two did not even hear her at all in their little world. "YAMI? YUGI? Having sex on the teacher desk in detention!"

She passes out just before their cries mirroring the other feels the school.

"Mou hitori no boku"

"Aibou"

Both teens pant coming down from the ecstasy streaming in their veins. Each of them feeling tired but content at the same time. Yugi slides next to the desk feeling he could fall asleep at that moment. Yami curls besides him yawning out soflty getting the other to yawn.

Yami whispers again not even tried of saying the words. "Love you Yugi."Yugi answers Yami before both falls fast asleep. "Love you too Yami."

* * *

**Arashi: Please read and review ^^'**


End file.
